


Poison Paradise

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other, Tentacle Sex, symbiote baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I know you, Kyungsoo,Baekhyun purrs.You want someone to fuck you good.





	Poison Paradise

 

_Hungry._

Chicken. Chocolate. Cucumbers.

None of them will make do.

Kyungsoo totters up and down the aisles, breathing frantic and eyes sunken into his face with dark circles under them.

Old man Tadaomi shuts his trap for once and doesn’t ask for extra dollars for the local paper. It takes one look and he hands it over wordlessly to Kyungsoo’s waiting hand.

Kyungsoo checks the refrigerators.

Yogurt. Danomino. Those are good. But they won’t make do either. It’s not enough.

He shuts the refrigerator, contemplating the meaning of existing and wondering if being human has something to do with insatiable hunger.

But then again, there’s this voice in his head and he’s not so sure he’s human anymore. Or if the voice is human, at that.

 _Won’t do_ , the voice says, slithering but surprisingly light and cheerful.

‘’What’ll make do for you? I’ve tried everything, I… I can’t…,’’ the hunger strains like a black hole in his stomach that can’t be fulfilled. He’s on the edge.

And if things couldn’t get any worse, the ever-returning crook stands by the desk with a gun cocked at Xiao Mei, demanding for her to empty the cash register.

 _‘Life just hurts’_ she was the first to tell Kyungsoo, and since then, Kyungsoo’s had a mutual connection with her.

 _Him_ , the voice says.

Kyungsoo levels at the thug, eyes blinking and focusing until he’s only got eyes for the guy.

‘’Just hand me the cash and no one’s gonna get hurt,’’ he snivels.

Obediently, Xiao Mei eventually hands him the folded cash, even if there’s not much from tonight’s venture.

The thug leaves the store casually, like he’s loitering and not robbing a convenience store.

Kyungsoo doesn’t need to look at Xiao Mei to know she’s sighing with defeat from yet another case of the unwelcome, since it’s not the first time the thug’s been here. This is the last time Kyungsoo’s gonna stand back and watch it happen, though.

Kyungsoo follows him out of the store and sees his figure throw shadows up the street. He rounds the corner and enters and alley, and Kyungsoo follows him, the hunger straining at his consciousness.

 _Can I have him? Can I?_ The voice asks, giddy.

_Oh, Kyungsoo. You do have a kind soul._

_Thank you for a satiable meal._

‘’Hey,’’ Kyungsoo musters with what’s left of his voice. He staggers on his feet and catches the attention of the thug who’s counting the cash.

‘’Whataya want?’’ the guy asks.

‘’You,’’ Kyungsoo says, supporting his weight against the wall.

‘’What the fuck,’’ the guy says and cocks the gun at Kyungsoo, silver glinting. ‘’Get lost,’’ he warns.

The scene’s barely visible in the darkness of the alley.

Perfect.

 

Kyungsoo swings the door open to the convenience store anew.

‘’Not a word,’’ he says as he deposits the cash by the register and Xiao Mei sends him a concerned look, kindly ignoring the starched blood on the dollars.

 

Part of the job as an amateur news reporter is risking it all to catch the scene of the crime in action, but for once, Kyungsoo might’ve overdone it and gone for a dark horse.

He’d thought he was in for a scoop when Dakota called him and said that her own company, Life Foundation Enterprises, had rats in its cellar. She’d granted him access and he’d seen it.

Human experimentation in the flesh. Gloomy cells and people curled in on themselves or dead on the floor, lost. Low light and laboratories spanning for miles.

Of course, he had to go check it for himself, see it with his own eyes.

Symbiotes. Extraterrestrial amorphous beings that needed hosts on Earth to live. The very heart of Life Foundation’s project. To create superior humans and testing them on poor, homeless people and leaving them for dead when they failed to have the symbiote co-host the vessel.

Whatever was needed for a proper vessel, it turned out Kyungsoo had it.

Now, it was one hell of a mistake that Kyungsoo even got his symbiote. He’d lost his head when he saw Maria knocking on the other side, the girl who used to hand him the newspaper in the morning. He hadn’t seen her sweet smile in ages, and at the time, she was a lunatic, knocking on the pane and whimpering for help. How could he not help her? How dare they test on her like a lab rat?

He’d triggered the alarm and opened the cell. She’d jumped him like a rabid dog and bitten him, went crazy on him and sure, he’d felt something sizzling on his skin, but had he known it was the symbiote co-hosting his body? No.

Somehow, he’d escaped. Suddenly, his body was faster, his legs longer, his breath easy. He’d broken down indomitable doors and ran miles without breaking a sweat. Questioning it meant sitting down and taking everything into consideration but reflecting over things had never been his strongest trait.

Kyungsoo had returned home immensely hungry with a siren blaring in his head knocking his feet out from under him.

Maybe it was just a fever.

Except this fever has a homely name.

Baekhyun, that’s what it likes to call itself.

Chipper and relaxed, it’d snuck its way into Kyungsoo’s brain.

_Messy. Your room’s messy. Clean it up._

Kyungsoo sighs and gathers his used t-shirts from the floor.

And it hates dirt and bad odor. It makes him shower every day even though Kyungsoo’s been quite a bum since he lost his job twelve weeks ago.

Dakota’s case might help him back on track and get his job back. They’re testing on _humans_ , for god’s sake. But ever since he’s gotten the symbiote, he’s hesitated to return. What if they know it’s him and kill him on sight? Luckily, they didn’t catch sight of his face when he escaped.

But still, maybe they can help him get rid of Baekhyun.

 _That’s not nice_ , Baekhyun says.

‘’I wasn’t planning on playing nice either way,’’ Kyungsoo says.

Baekhyun can’t read his thoughts, but he can sense emotions. One’s deepest fears, one’s darkest desires. Baekhyun knows them. He knows Kyungsoo, and it’s frightening how fast Kyungsoo’s gotten used to him, when he isn’t craving human flesh.

The symbiotes Kyungsoo saw in there were either yellow or black. But Baekhyun’s a pale white, sometimes materializing from Kyungsoo’s body, mostly his spine, to have a look around or to communicate with Kyungsoo. His eyes are slanted, black and big, his mouth like a cat save for the thousand needles that’re his teeth, and sometimes he accompanies Kyungsoo’s movie watching on the sofa and comments on the cast or the various sound effects. Symbiotes apparently don’t like loud noises.

He doesn’t like Kyungsoo calling him a parasite either.

 _Apologize_.

‘’No way,’’ Kyungsoo reaches for a bag of chips.

_Apologize, now._

Baekhyun’s slime emerges from Kyungsoo’s hand and pushes the bag further away. Kyungsoo sighs.

‘’Okay, I’m sorry.’’

Baekhyun grabs the bag for Kyungsoo and lets him have it.

 _Measly food. I crave more_.

‘’I know you do, but you had one yesterday. That’d be enough for a while, won’t it?’’

He knows it will, until the hunger starts messing with his head again. They have some sort of deal.

Only bad guys. No good guys and no children.

He’s had Baekhyun for a couple of months now, and Dakota’s tried calling him numerous times, but Kyungsoo hasn’t replied. He’s lucky Dakota doesn’t know where he lives. He’s got the pictures on his phone of the place and the experiments. He could bust Life Foundations’ ass if he wanted, but he’s wondering how life would be without a symbiote.

Sometimes it’s scary, having someone know your deepest core and sensing all your needs and pet peeves. Sometimes it’s relieving, and he doesn’t feel lonely anymore watching Netflix series with Baekhyun commenting along. He’s a bit of a loser, but Baekhyun had said that he is too, so they match well. He’s gone from talking about some sort of rocket to anticipating American Idol every Friday.

Thing is, Kyungsoo’s probably gotten a little too used to Baekhyun. Not that Baekhyun’s always there. He enters a rest period sometimes and can remain silent for days. Then, he appears again and comments on everything Kyungsoo does. He likes to nag. He likes fun. He’s social in a way, always encouraging Kyungsoo to speak with those around him despite Kyungsoo being bit of a recluse. He’s fond of humans and their small habits. He likes anime and comments on video games when they pass the electronics store, but Kyungsoo’s too poor to buy a computer that can run games properly.

And, he’s possessive.

One of the evenings, Kyungsoo had hung out at the grimy local bar, _Devils Grip_ , and a pretty brunette had approached him under the greenish light. She’d offered a drink and Kyungsoo would’ve been stupid to deny.

 _You usually don’t like them,_ Baekhyun had said while she was heading to the punchline in her long story about the recent shortage in elementary teachers.

The woman had gone to the toilet, so Kyungsoo had mumbled under his breath into his glass of scotch, ‘’the hell you talking about?’’

_Females._

‘’I can like whoever I like.’’

_She is pretty. But she won’t fuck you like a man._

Kyungsoo burbles and gets scotch in the wrong pipe, coughing into his elbow.

‘’So, now you know everything, do you?’’

_I’m a quick learner. And your memories are mine._

‘’Everything?’’

Baekhyun answers with a sonorous laugh. _Everything._

 _I know you, Kyungsoo,_ he purrs.

_You want someone to fuck you good._

‘’Okay, that escalated quick,’’ Kyungsoo downs the rest in his glass.

 _You are interesting creatures,_ Baekhyun comments. _I have become quite fond of your worries for minor hurdles._

‘’Right. But this is a me-thing, okay? So, can you stay quiet?’’

He might’ve hurt Baekhyun’s feelings, since Baekhyun stays quiet for the remainder of the evening.

He and the woman talk for another hour, until the clock strikes two and she deems it time to leave. Nothing comes out of it. She was interesting to talk to, but after talking to Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s mind had been elsewhere for the rest of the conversation, and she could probably sense his distraction.

Kyungsoo stalks home in the late hour, trying not to step on the crack in the tiles until he’s at his apartment. He’s only had a few couple of drinks, but the warm buzz is pleasant.

Baekhyun is quiet, his presence barely there.

Fine, be like that, Kyungsoo thinks. It was _him_ who stuck his nose places it shouldn’t have been anyway.

Had he invited the woman home, he wouldn’t even have been able to fuck her in peace. They’d have an audience, regardless of if he shut the windows and locked the door.

He’s always watching, Kyungsoo knows.

He throws his jacket on the armchair of the sofa and throws himself on his bed, flattening there and sighing to the ceiling.

Always watching, Kyungsoo’s mind keeps repeating, pressing at the base of his skull, omnipresent.

It’s been months since he last jerked off. He hasn’t gotten around to that matter ever since he got the symbiote. Hasn’t had the time to nor had the thoughts.

He scratches his thigh and scoffs at the rouse in his limbs. Now would’ve been the best time to get stress off his mind and just live it out.

 _Am I bothering you?_ Baekhyun asks.

‘’No,’’ Kyungsoo says. He’s not bothered. Just mildly inconvenienced.

Warmth pools in the pit of his stomach, a spur at the thought of being overheard. He’d tried it before, close to being caught in a park in the bushes against a tree. A couple was passing by, asking what that noise was, not knowing Kyungsoo was getting his back blown out.

 _You want it,_ Baekhyun states rather than says.

‘’Want what?’’ Kyungsoo asks.

Just then, he feels something slippery against his thigh. It’s Baekhyun materializing, liquid enveloping around Kyungsoo’s thigh. He’s tried once or twice having Baekhyun contain him completely. A weird experience, like wearing a spandex suit except warmer, accompanied by the feeling of being invincible. Of wearing something alive, pulsating around him. Of uniting.

‘’What’re you doing?’’ he raises his torso, using his elbows as leverage.

The liquid seeps through his pants and Kyungsoo can see it move around beneath, like a warm veil.

He jumps from the bed, a noise akin to a whimper coming from his mouth at the veil caressing his inner thigh, just barely touching his balls through his underwear.

 _Cute,_ Baekhyun says in that slithering way that sounds almost like he singsongs.

Kyungsoo’s cheeks prickle, and his jaw tightens. ‘’Cut it out,’’ he says.

 _You like it_.

The liquid moves under his underwear and envelopes his rousing cock. It’s like being doused in water, except warmer and alive. Kyungsoo, squeamish, writhes on the bed and tugs his pants and underwear down to see what’s happening.

The pale white flesh moves in circles around his cock, like a hot mouth and a tongue sliding up the underside.

‘’Wait,’’ Kyungsoo sits up, unsure of where to put his hands.

_I’ll wait for you._

He’s shut the windows, right? The walls are thin and sometimes he can hear his neighbors banging from the other side. He’s sure they could hear his whimper too.

 _You want them to hear you_ , Baekhyun says, low and slow.

Kyungsoo can’t counter that, because Baekhyun knows what the pull in his gut means and what it stands for.

He leans over and takes an unused shirt and uses it to gag himself tightly.

_Boo, no fun allowed._

The flesh on his cock tightens its grip, and Kyungsoo moans, knees meeting in the middle. He leans back and tries to get used to the feeling, as much as he can. Gooseflesh strings out on his skin, and he jerks, surprised, at the sensation of Baekhyun sliding down the tip of his cock, down the urethra.

It starts small, but slowly widens and expands downwards till Kyungsoo feels a pressing on his bladder, a careful feeling where he feels full while completely left untouched except for that spot, intensely. His brows knit together, and he writhes on the bed, teeth sinking into the soft cotton of his shirt, drool sliding down his chin.

  _I like you like this_ , Baekhyun’s voice sounds far closer this round, softer too with a different, new quality to it. Intimate, but dangerous.

_Vulnerable._

_Mine._

He extracts his tentacle, and instead of the pressure down his cock, the liquid explores further, tickling down to his ass till there’s a dull tip prodding his rim.

Kyungsoo removes the shirt, panting -

‘’Whoa,’’ he says, when the liquid enters him, a thin string, not like entering a finger, and Baekhyun actually takes care instead of going for it. ‘’Next time you better ask first.’’

 _Sorry_ , Baekhyun has the audacity to say, cheeky.

Working through the resistance, the liquid slowly expands in size. Kyungsoo eventually lies down and does his best to relax, and the rest of the expansion comes easily. The string becomes a rod, still growing, and Kyungsoo bites the inside of his cheek, edging his head into the mattress.

He takes the shirt again and props it in his mouth, jerking in surprise at Baekhyun materializing more liquid, except on his collarbone and over his face. The flesh moves with a rhythmic pulse and crawls up to his mouth to replace the shirt. Kyungsoo welcomes it and tastes nothing and everything at once on his tongue. It expands till it gives him a mouthful, straining at the seams of his lips.

Kyungsoo sucks on it, the act foreign at first until he imagines it as a cock so that he starts sucking desperately. Baekhyun purrs, warm and low, at Kyungsoo finally letting down his guard.

He doesn’t have to tell Baekhyun to do the same thing twice. Baekhyun gets as much pleasure from it as Kyungsoo, their beings one and their body taking the same. He knows what clicks and what doesn’t.

The pressure in Kyungsoo’s ass tightens till it aches, and from a long way off, he hears his own muffled voice, small _ah ah ah_ s like from the other side of a wall. Like the voice is cut off and not his own, he feels stranded but intimately conscious simultaneously.

Baekhyun materializes in his full form, his big shadow thrice Kyungsoo’s size hovering over Kyungsoo, his chin sharp and his smile feral, needles reflecting the light of the lamp. His tongue, long and thin, slides out of his mouth and over his teeth, leaning forward to run it, rough in texture, over Kyungsoo’s cheek, leaving a fat slob of drool in its wake.

Kyungsoo feels on edge. So close, and yet so far. Baekhyun keeps him at it, moving the tentacle in his ass in and out in a leisurely pace. Kyungsoo feels full, so full, and sweaty everywhere. He opens his eyes and looks into Baekhyun’s blank ones staring him down.

He makes a soundless whimper and sucks harder on the tentacle in his mouth, jaw aching. He doesn’t need to touch his cock, this might just push him over the edge on its own. Even so, Baekhyun’s generous. More liquid materializes and swallows his cock whole, sliding up and down the length. From a distance, Kyungsoo would look like he was getting eaten alive by Baekhyun who keeps expanding, shadows playing over Kyungsoo from the tentacles moving.

 _Kyungsoo_ , Baekhyun says. He closes the distance between them, extracting the tentacle in Kyungsoo’s mouth, to replace it with his own mouth. The long tongue slides into Kyungsoo’s mouth, exploring the space it’s given, a strange wetness following it, but it gives the same feeling.

 ** _Full_**.

Kyungsoo’s cheeks become wet from fat tears, and he feels so full, at his last limit. The liquid on his cock travels down his urethra again, and that alone pushes him over the edge.

He dissolves from inside out, shuddering out a long breath in a tingling rush. His ass cheeks flex from the surge going through him, and his vision is blurry from tears, fingers clutching at the damp sheets.

It takes minutes, but eventually he comes down from the high. The liquid on him retracts and melts through his skin to get back to where it belongs, his core.

There’s a comfortable absent ache in his ass, since Baekhyun knows he likes them big.

Exhausted, he turns onto his side, hands blindly looking for his duvet.

Baekhyun gets it for him, sliding the cover over Kyungsoo’s body and cocooning him till he’s comfortable.

‘’Thank you, Baekhyun,’’ Kyungsoo mumbles under his breath.

 _We’re one,_ Baekhyun says. _There’s no need to thank me._

Infested by a parasite, some would say. Kyungsoo could get used to this.  

 

 


End file.
